This invention relates to a movable cover for protecting the interior of a boat from the surrounding environment.
Small boats, such as used by fishermen and pleasure run-about craft, are usually not enclosed. This type boat is normally only used on inland waterways, or lakes, and are not designed for habitation. Rather than taking the boat out of the water after every use, most operators tie their boats to a dock or pier. Unfortunately, the top of such boats are almost level with the shore line. Thus, when the wind blows, debris from the surrounding environment often is deposited in the interior of the boat. In addition, should a storm come up, rain is retained in the interior of the boat which can result in a bail job for the operator before the next use of the boat.